Camp Green Lake Love
by reinventation
Summary: What happens when a girl comes to Camp Green Lake? Please R&R. This is my first story.
1. Conviction

I was in court. What I did wasn't too bad. Well, at least I thought so. All I did was hot wire a stolen car, crash it into a pole, and total it. I mean people have done worse, right?

Well, the judge didn't see it that way. "It's Camp Green Lake or Jail."

It wasn't going to be a camp of fun, hell no. It was going to be a living nightmare. Anything but Jail, though. "Camp Green Lake."

"Camp Green Lake it is. You have a week to prepare. Court dismissed."

I walked out of the car and expected my mom to slap me as hard as she could. But, oh, how wrong I was. Once we got in the car, she wrapped her finely manicured hands around my neck. "How could you be so stupid?" It was getting increasingly harder to breath. She let go, and I made an attempt to catch my breath. I wonder what caused me to be a juvenile delinquent. I guess ya'll just found out, huh.

The bus ride wasn't all that bad. It was the thoughts that were driving me completely and utterly insane! 'Why in the heck did they send me to an all boy's camp?' That I would never know. 'Would any of them be a homicidal maniac?' I highly doubted it. 'Are there any other girls there?' That answer was a very unfortunate one. No, no there wasn't. When the bus stopped, I heard the calls of "Fresh meat." My first thought to that was a dripping wet sarcastic one "This is going to be fun."

I walked down the aisle, and walked down the steps to the desert sand. Why did I have to wear shots and a tank top? I heard shocked cries of "Oh my god, it's a girl." But, they were immediately replaced by whistles, cat calls and hoots. I followed the police officer to the councilor's office. When we walked in, there was a man with sun glasses and a cowboy hat. He was chewing out sunflower seeds.

"Alright, here we are. What's with the sunflower seeds?" The police officer said.

"Just quit smoking.", he said, referring to the officer, "You're name is Bridget Anderson, right?" I nodded. He threw me two hideous orange outfits and a pair of boots. "1 is your work clothes; the other is your relaxation clothes. Every three days, your work clothes will be washed and you will wear your relaxation clothes as your work clothes. And, don't even try running away. We have the only water supply in over 100 miles. Either you'll die of dehydration, or you'll get bitten by a yellow spotted lizard."

"Yes, Mr.…?"

"You will call me Mr. Sir, nothing else. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr. Sir."

"Now, put on your suit."

"Should I…with you in here?"

"Alright, I'll turn around."

I slipped off my shorts and put the orange suit on over my tank top. I left it un-zippered, because the heat would be literally unbearable, if it wasn't already. I took off my sneakers and put the boots on. I looked like an orange with a head and gray shoes. I put my shoulder length dirty blonde hair in a pony tail.

"Uh, you can turn around now."

He turned around, as he said "Follow me; I'll bring you to Dr. Pendanski."

I followed him, and luckily, I didn't have to spend any more time with him, because Dr. Pendanski was right outside the door.

"Well, I guess I'll go back in then." said Mr. Sir, turning happily around and going inside his office.

"Hello there Bridget, I'm Dr. Pendanski. Just because you've done a few bad things doesn't make you a bad person. I'll introduce you to your tent mates. You're in tent D. It stands for Diligence. Don't worry, these boys are very respectable." I followed him to tent D, hoping for the best.


	2. Arriving

"Boys, this is your new tent mate." said Mr. Pendanski, referring to me. "Her name is Bridget, and you will treat her with respect. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom." The boys said in unison, all sitting on their cots, all staring at me.

"Well, Bridget, that's Alan, Theodore, Rex, Jose, Ricky, Stanley and Zero. You know why we call him Zero, Bridget? That's because there's nothing going on inside his stupid little head." Now, that made me mad! He wasn't stupid. If anyone was stupid, it was Pendanski.

"Mom, how many times do we have to tell you? It's Squid, Armpit, X-Ray, Magnet, Zigzag and Caveman." Said who I guessed was X-Ray. He seemed to be the leader.

"They all have their little nicknames, but I like to call them by the names society will remember them by."I thought the nicknames were pretty cool. Better than the shitty name Mr. Pendanski. What was he, a shrink or something?

"I'll leave so that you can all get acquainted." Who the hell uses the word acquainted? Except for, well, psychologists! Ha! That was a laugh!

"So, what you do to get in here, since this is a boy camp and all." The boy in front of me, named Squid, asked.

"Hotwired a car, crashed into a pole, totaled it. The judge thought I was too much of a disruptive pyromaniac for a girls correctional camp… so, here I am." I took out my lighter and flipped it in my hand to make a point. "But, that wasn't my only offense. I shoplifted a lot, too."

"Wow, I'm shocked a girl could do all of that, or any of that for that matter. I'm also shocked you could get a lighter in here. " said Caveman, causing my temper to rise. I stood up and grabbed the front of shirt. He looked like he was about to shit himself. I held my lighter out in front of me like a dagger.

"Why don't you say that one more time, Stanley? Then maybe I can make sure that you _won't _get shocked when you here a _girl has_ done what I have." I pushed him backwards and he fell back onto his cot.

"Welcome to D-Tent." said X-Ray, slapping me a high-five on my way back to my cot. As I walked past Zigzag, he looked at me like I was going to kill him. I wouldn't actually _kill _anyone. Maybe just put them in a coma. But, I wouldn't raise a hand to anybody without a reason… ok, maybe I would, but it's not a crime, right. Ok, it is. You know what? I'm just going to shut up now.

"So, who made all those holes out there?" I asked the guys, still holding my lighter. It was my most prized possession because it was my sisters. I took it after she died. My mom was already crazy before this happened, so it wasn't that big of a change. For me, though, it was devastating.

"We did. We dig holes to build character." I looked at Armpit to see if he was joking.

"Holy shit, seriously? God, I really should've picked juvi." I flipped onto my cot and started playing with my lighter, turning the flame on and off. Wonderful, beautiful fire!

"No, I think you made the right choice coming here. We need to see a girl!" I couldn't tell who said that, because just as they did, a bell rang. I jumped up immediately out of general reflex, and followed the guys out of the tent. They walked into a mess hall and stood in line. I took my inedible food and sat down.

"What the hell is it?" I asked as the guys just cracked up.

"This is your dinner, Flame." said X-Ray, as he slowly stopped laughing.

"Is it edible? Flame? "

"Yep, that's your new name. And yes, we're almost sure it's edible." He responded, but, the only edible-looking thing on my tray was bread. I picked it up and took a bite.

"Well, so, what's home life like for you, Flame?" Magnet asked.

"I… I… I'd, um, rather not talk about it." I looked down at my tray and played with my food.

"That bad, huh?" Squid asked in his adorable southern drawl. Ok, let's pretend I never said that, ok?

"Well, like I said, I'd rather not talk about it." I got up and threw my food out and went to the tent. Then, I started to sing my sisters song. I wrote it for her after she died…

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Just as I finished, I turned around and so Squid. I was on the verge of tears. For some reason, singing that song and thinking of my sister made me sad. Then, I broke down. I regretted it. I really, really, _really _didn't want the guys thinking I was weak. I closed my eyes and turned the other way, hoping he didn't see me start crying.


	3. Heartfelt Disscusions

Just as I thought he had left, I felt two strong arms around me and start rubbing my back. I stiffened, and felt his grip loosened. Them, once I relaxed, I cried into his chest, still embarrassed, but not really caring. I wasn't used to this; I never got this from my mom or my stepdad. It was… new.

"It's ok. There now. It's ok. You can cry." He said, stroking my hair.

"I'm s-s-sorry. I-it's just that…" I started crying again.

"You can tell me later, ok? It's ok to cry."

About ten minutes later, I was calm enough to speak. I reluctantly got out from his grasp. I got my senses together and lifted my head off his chest.

"Thanks Squid." I sniffed, giving a half smile.

"It's was nothing, really. Now, tell me what this was about. I don't like to see people cry, and it'll be a lot better once you get it off your chest." I nodded and began my story.

"Well, my dad left when I was six. I took it pretty hard, but it was even worse on my mom. She went… insane in one way or another. She would beat up me and my sister. She would drink, _a lot. _ That was when the beatings got worse. My sister, Gabby, she tried to protect me. When we got older, I was 12 and she was 15, she was in her car driving home from work when…" I paused there, trying not to cry again.

"She crashed into a speeding truck. The impact immediately killed her. I didn't… I… I… I didn't even get to say goodbye. Then, after the funeral, I took her lighter, even though it wasn't exactly mine to have. I mean, no one cared what the hell I did. My mom and my stepdad were always drunk or… busy. I got into some legal trouble, but even then they didn't care. So, after that, I took my stepdad's car. It was _nice_. Convertible, red, prized possession. So, I got the keys while he and mom were having there too common hangover. Oh, that went over well. Thought I could drive. I was _damn _wrong. Crashed it into a pole, totaled it, and my stepdad was pissed! I thought it was great! Got home with the police, they left, and I got this."

I rolled up my sleeve, and there it was. The biggest cut in the history of humanity! It went up my arm, from my wrist to my shoulder. Then, I slid my pant leg up to above my thigh, to reveal a gash the size of Texas. And finally, I showed my stomach, filled with brownish purple bruises.

"He cut my arm with his pocket knife, mommy dearest kicked me with her high- heeled stiletto, and they both took turns punching me. Yep, then I went to trial, I got sent here. That's my life, wonderful, right?" I ended with a sarcastic remark and a chocked sob as my voice broke. But, I wasn't going to cry. Nope, I did enough of that.

"What about that song you wrote?" He asked, still clearly taking in all I just said.

"Oh, that's my sister's song. I wrote it for her when she… left." I couldn't bring myself to say that word. Die. Such a terrible, terrible, dark word. "Why?"

"I thought it was really good. I'm not sorry for coming in here. You needed to get that off your chest. I swear, though. If anyone hurts you at all, I'll kill them. Shred them to pieces."

"Thanks Squid, but…"

"No buts. I'm doing this, whether you like it or not. I've seen too many people hurt too many times. And you're not going to be one of them if I have anything to say about it."

"Why… why do you care? I'm not really worth it, you know." He put his hand on my shoulder. I flinched, afraid he might just hurt me, but then I relaxed. He wasn't going to.

"Because, I need you the same way you need me. I've had the same damn problem as you've had! I've had an abusive mom, a dad who left me, and a drunk of a step dad. So, I need to do this. I need to protect you." Damn! Why do man speeches sound so girly? The world may never know, just like how many licks it takes to get to the center of a tootsie pop if that stalker owl won't stop biting that kids damn lollipop!

"Thanks Squid. You and D-Tent, excluding Stanley, are the only people who ever have been nice to me."

"I guess we all have the same problems, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I guess we do. Maybe we should go find the guys."


	4. First Holes and a Fight

**I do not own holes! If I did, I would be very lucky. **

**Thanks for reviewing! **

**R&R**

**Story starts…. Now. **

The second I heard that damn bell ring, I shot up and fell out of my damn cot. The guys laughed as I lay there, unmoving.

"What the hell? I've never woken up at this god damn time. What time is it, 4?" I yawned and stretched to the air. I sat up and grabbed my comb from my bag and gently brushed through the knots. My hair up in its ponytail, I stripped from my pajamas, I was honestly too tired to care, and put on a white tank top. That damn orange suit was next. Follow these directions, and you'll be ready to dig holes that are 5 by 5 freaking feet, Camp Green Lake Style!

"Well, Flame, you better get used to it… you'll be doing this for the next 18 months."

I was up and out of the tent in less than five minutes, which was my new record, though my eyes were still shut. I heard a gunshot and opened my eyes, only to see creepy cowboy shooting a… lizard?

"Uh, Squid, why is Mr. Cowboy shooting a, well, lizard?" I turned to Squid who was throwing me my shovel, which I missed catching and he laughed. My breakfast was… interesting. It was a moist tortilla which was dipped in honey. Well, at least I _think _it was honey.

"Um, you know those things are dangerous, don't you? If you get bit by them, well, say goodbye flame." Squid and I were talking all the way to our digging ground when Mr. Sir *cough* Creepy Cowboy *cough* what? I didn't say anything! You're crazy! Alright, that's my job, not yours! As I was saying, Mr. Creepy Cowboy spit on where I was supposed to dig, and I started it.

Don't bother asking how long it took, because, by the time I reached 1 ½ feet, it was lunch time/canteen filling time/ annoy the crap out of Mr. Crazy Psychologist time/ Gallop with the magical flying ponies time... I mean, yeah, lunch time.

"Hello Mr. P, how is your day going so far? Good, oh that's absolutely wonderful. And I got acquainted to the boys last night very fine. See you around Mr. P!" I skipped away and turned around just in time to be graced with Mr. Penny's look of "What the _hell _was that?", which I found quite rewarding indeed.

"What was that, Flame?" Zigzag was still looking at me like I was going to kill him, but, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"_That _is how you confuse the hell out of a crazy psychologist. Entertaining, wasn't it?" I walked away with a smirk and the eyes of my fellow camp-mates following me to my hole. I began to dig, without eating lunch, and by the time I finished, it was only around 4 in the afternoon. Three people were still digging, Caveman, Zigzag, and Armpit.

"See ya around boys." I spit in my hole, which I had been informed by X-Ray that this was a tradition the boys did when they finished their holes, and walked away, happily eating lunch as I went. When I got back to camp, I went to the Wreck-Room… which was still very much a wreck. I was greeted by the whistles and cat-calls. I blushed and looked down.

"Hey ya Flame! I see you finished your hole!" Magnet congratulated me with a painful high-five.

"Shit that hurts." I slipped off my gloves and saw the biggest God damn blisters I had ever seen! I slid my other glove off, only to be greeted by the same sight. I hate blisters! They're ugly and hurt a lot!

"It's alright, chica! Mr. Sir says they all turn to um… I forgot the exact word, but, they turn into something… callus eventually!" Magnet stated slightly confused and cheerfully.

"Yeah, well, he better be right." I tied the sleeves of my jumpsuit around me, revealing my bright pink tank top.

I walked over to the pool table where the rest of the guys were. They all reacted the same way, congratulatory at my fast time and cheerfully trying to get me to forget about my terrible hands.

"Can I play?" I asked, having no idea in hell how to play.

"I don't know, _can _you?" Squid asked, coming up behind me.

"No idea."

"Well, I'll help you." He stepped towards and held my arms the way you're supposed to. By the time we finished, I was playing Magnet in my first pool game. And… I lost, horribly. But, it was okay because, unlike usual, I didn't bet money. If we were playing Poker, it would be quite a different story.

"Good game." Magnet said, smirking slightly and trying to stifle a laugh.

"Alright, shut the hell up before I go all New York on your ass." I said, cracking my knuckles.

"I'd like to see you try." Magnet joked. "I didn't know you were from New York. I mean, you kind of have an accent, but, yeah."

"Nobody did. I'm a proud juvenile delinquent from the great borough of Brooklyn." I smirked, giving them a mock bow, which made them laugh. "Oh yeah, and I like a couple musicals set there."

"You and musicals? Yeah, I don't think so." Squid laughed, smirking at the fact that I liked musicals.

"Hey, don't make fun of what I like… I may be a juvenile delinquent, but I can like musicals."

"Hey, what's everyone talking about?" Caveman walked in and walked up to us.

"Nothing, just how ugly and annoying you are." I joked, getting a laugh from the guys.

"Hey, I'm not ugly and annoying."

"Oh, that's right! You're _stupid_, ugly and annoying."

"I'm not stupid, ugly, or annoying."

"Yeah, right, let's keep it at just annoying and someone who blames everything on everyone else. It's your stupid, rotten, dog stealing great uncles fault you're here, right?" The guys were still laughing, because they knew I was joking around. Well, mostly.

"At least I'm not a white trash slut with a drunk of a mom, a dead sister, and a dad that left me when I was young."

"_What. Did. You. Just. Say_?" I walked right up to him and grabbed the front of his shirt and glared into that stupid face of his.

"You heard me." He said, fear slightly evident on his face. I was extremely pissed.

"Alright, well let's see if _your_ senses are working correctly." I punched him in the face and kicked him right where the sun don't shine. "How does feeling work, Caveman?" I was about to kick him again, but I felt people holding me back. "Well, let's see if you hear this correctly. I'm _not _a slut, or white trash, or any of the other bad things that you could possibly think of. My mother is, in fact, a drunk, and my father did leave when I was younger. My sister is dead. Does that make you feel any better, you stupid son of a bitch? Just because you have a perfect life and everything in your life is happy, sure as hell doesn't mean everyone's is. "I felt the eyes of everyone staring at me as I tried to break free of the people holding me back from pounding the shit out of Stanley.

"Alright, let me go!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Not until you calm down." I heard X-Ray say," The warden doesn't like when fights start… she gets angry."

"Well, let her!" I got one of the people holding me back off of me, and still couldn't get the others.

"Ok, ok. I'm calm. Let go of me!" I almost screamed.

"No. We're walking you back to the tent right now." I heard Squid say, his voice as little bit of a comfort. The others let go, and I was dragged, pushed, whatever the hell you want to call it, forward and towards D-Tent by Squid.

"Look, he probably didn't mean it. "

"Yeah right. And pigs fly! Look, Squid, I know you really don't believe it. Hand me my lighter, would you?" I told him as I sat on my cot. "I hate that stupid son of a bitch."

"This wouldn't have happened if you weren't provoking him." He responded, throwing my lighter at me. At first I wanted to respond with a "this isn't my fault." But, he was right.

"Yeah, you're right. What time is it?"

"6:00. Dinners probably almost done…" And a bell rang.

"What are you, psychic?"

"No. Come on. Dinner's ready."

"I'm not hungry."

"Sure you are. I'm going to force you to eat."

And we walked out. When we got to the mess hall, everyone was staring at me. I glared at them and got my lunch and sat down next to Squid. Then, the normal noise picked up again.

"Hi." I said to everyone. They still stared at me as the loud conversations continued.

"Well, are you still going to kill Caveman or what?" Magnet asked.

"Um, if I was going, don't you think I would've done it already?"

"Ok, good." X-Ray said, relaxing along with everyone else at our table. I noticed Stanley had a nice shiner (black eye). I ate as we all talked, like nothing had happened. We were in a topic of favorite movies.

"What's your favorite movie, Flame?" Zigzag asked me.

"Um… well, I guess it would be Newsies."

"Newsies? What the hell is that?"

"It's a _musical _about the Newsboy strike of 1899. It's good. There are a lot of hot guys in it." I said.

"Well, that's different." X-ray said as we all stood up.

We got to our tent and we all put on our sleeping clothes, I'm _not _going to call them pajamas. I took off my jumpsuit and put my tee-shirt and a pair of boy-shorts on.

"Night guys." I said as we all drifted to sleep.

**Hope ya'll like it! You already did the first R, so now do the second! **


	5. A New Arrival

**Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except flame. **

"Fresh meat!" X-Ray called, his eyes following the old yellow school bus that was about to arrive at Camp Hell… I mean Camp Green Lake. I had just finished my hole and was walking back to camp when I saw the bus.

As it parked, I caught a glimpse of blue hair through the filthy windows. Blue hair was cool, but not something I would enjoy doing. Ok, I admit it, yeah, it'd be awesome! When the person, who, at the time I thought was a boy, stepped off the bus, I was shocked and excited to see that the "he" was a girl! The girl was very tall, at least 5' 6" and had blue hair with barely noticeable fire-red roots that made her pale skin look even paler. She was wearing a long sleeved plain blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. I felt sorry for her because she was going to be verrry hot.

"Dude, it's a chick!" X-Ray yelled, which caused even more yells across the desert to occur.

"I know, it's exciting, isn't it? I'm not the only girl anymore!" Honestly, I could only imagine what the Wardens reaction to _another _girl at this hell hole could be. From how Squid tells it, it happened something like this… (Cue dramatic music…now)

Flashback:

"'_A girl you dumb asses?! A girl?!' The Warden screamed. There was a kind of smack, like she had smacked either Mom or Mr. Sir, but I couldn't tell because it was so dark. 'What if the boys rape her or if she causes trouble? Girls are smarter than boys, you know.' I heard something hit the wall and an aggravated scream followed that. _

'_Listen, Lou, we tried to explain to the Judge the possible risks of a girl getting sent here, but he just said that she was too dangerous to be sent to a girls facility.' I heard Mom say. There was another smack and something cracked against the wall. 'There's no need to be hostile about it… the boys may need to see a girl every now and then.' I heard another smack and then another aggravated scream. _

'_There's nothing we can do about it, so, why don't we forget about it.' There was yet another smack and a groan as the Warden yelled 'Get out of my cabin you stupid buffoons!' I ran after that, not wanting to be anywhere near the wrath of Mom and Mr. Sir, because they looked about ready to have steam coming out of their ears like in the movies." _

End of Flashback

Just as I finished my little thought about Squid's flashback, I saw Mr. I-Belong-In-A-Strait-Jacket walk over to us and introduce the new girl.

"Rex, Alan, Theodore, and Bridget, this is Edith Akerman. You will treat with respect, just like you treat Bridget. Is that clear boys… and girl?" Edith stood there, smirk barley evident on her pale face. I_ knew_ I was going to like her!

"Mom, how many times do we have to tell you? It's X-Ray, Squid, Armpit, and Flame. Sup, Edith?"

"Well, jeez! All I ever do is make sure everyone gets along alright and you always ruin it! Well, see you all! "We all snickered and he left, glaring at us all.

"So, everyone calls me Eddy unless you're a complete ass, if that's the case, then don't bother talking to me at all. Is that clear?" We nodded and showed her the tent. She looked at all of it like "what the hell am I doing here?"

"So, Eddy, what'd you do to end up here?" I asked, showing here where her cot was, which was right near the far end of the tent, next to Stanley and Zero. I felt bad for her.

"Stole some car parts. They're really cool, cars. I was trying to build one, you know, to drive and stuff. But, when I was leaving the hardware store with one of my final pieces, a hubcap, I got caught. I was taken to court, and sent here on account of there being no open spaces left at the girl's facility. How about you?"

"I hotwired and crashed my stepdads car. No biggie, or so I thought, until the judge sent me here, to Camp Hell Hole. I also did a lot of other stuff, stealing, defacing property, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, cool. So, what's there for fun around here?"

"Fun isn't exactly a very common word. But, we have the wreck room. We were just going there when you got here. Hey, Squid, X-ray, Armpit, I'm taking Eddy to the Wreck –Room. Guys want to come?" A chorus of "sure" and "yeah" came from the guys, and we all went to the Wreck-Room. Eddy was just about as confused as I was when she saw how rec was spelled as wreck, but, when she saw the inside, she understood.

Once Eddy told the guys her story, X-Ray started thinking of a nickname for her. When the bell rang for dinner, he was still thinking. Damn this guy takes forever! But, when I sat down for lunch, his face lit up and he had her name.

"Hey, Ratchet, do you like racecars?" X-Ray asked, looking at Eddy.

"Yeah, Ratchet, do you?" Squid asked, looking at her too.

"Who's Ratchet? Me?" she asked, confused. "Oh, cool, because I like cars. Yeah, racecars are cool." And we ended dinner discussing cars.


	6. MakeOut Sessions and Connections

"Hey, Ratchet, how are you doing with your hole?" I peered into the blue-haired girl's hole. She was around, oh, I don't know, 2 feet down at 3:00! My hands were sore, and I swear, the _second _holes the hardest. It just opens up your God damn blisters and makes them bleed.

"Terrible." She responded, taking another swig of her canteen and digging the shovel into the rock-like dirt.

"How're your hands?" X-Ray called to Eddy as he stepped out of his hole, finished. He spit and walked over to Ratchet, his shovel draped over his shoulder.

"Bloody and very, very painful. Yeah, it's just another one of those bucket full of sunshine days, you know?" She responded glaring at the desert, X-Ray, the sand, and me. She didn't have much of a problem getting up this morning… it was the fact that she got out of bed, fell, and went back to sleep that made it "not much of a problem" instead of "not a problem".

"No need to get touchy." X-Ray began his walk back to camp. There were 4 people left, Caveman, Zigzag, Ratchet, and the wonderful me. I was almost done, as was Zigzag, but Caveman and Ratchet still pretty much had the rest of a long hour, at the least, ahead of them. I noticed Zigzag studying Ratchet, her long sleeves, blue hair, and matching eyes alike. They'd make a cute couple. They're both a bit opposite, but they're both a bit… eccentric in their own special way.

"Well, friends, and asshole, I'm done." I jumped out of my hole, not as easy as it sounds, spit in it, and began my wonderfully hot walk to Camp-Boring-as-Hell. I was thinking about Squid on my way there. I thought I was having feelings for the very attractive… I mean, yeah, attractive brunette. Well, even though I wasn't speaking about him, when I went to the tent, he was there. I guess it was more of a "think of the devil" scenario.

He was sitting on his cot, looking at a picture of what looked like a very happy family, a mom, a dad, and a little baby. The baby's face was in a very cute smile, and the parents looked very happy. They seemed to be in front of a forest with a little lake. The adult's feet were dangling in the water.

"Squid?" I asked. When he looked up, I noticed the all too familiar glitter as tears fell down his cheeks. "Aw, Squid…" I hugged him and made shushing noises. "It'll be alright." I coaxed.

"No… no it won't! My dad… my dad, he's gone. And my mom… my mom…" He cried again, not as bad as I did, but tears came all the same. When he calmed down enough to talk, he told me his story.

He said that his parents used to be happy. Then, his dad started cheating with a woman from his office. He came home later and later, until he didn't come home at all. His mom started drinking alchohol to ease the sadness and the pain of betrayal. His mom, he didn't go into detil, but I assumed that she used to hit him. Once his step dad came into the picture, he couldn't take it. He began to do bad things… criminalistic, illict bad things. It started out with grafity. Then, stealing from stores, and then, what he got busted for, was for stealing a very expensive squid from an old ladys apartment 2 doors down from the one he shared with his mom and his step dad. That was why they called him Squid, because he stole a squid.

"Well, Squid… you can't exacty say I don't undrestand… but everyone's case is different. I'm really sorry, Squid. I really…" And his lips covered mine. I put my hands in his hair, and he put his hands on my back. His tounge slid over my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obliged. When we had to breath, we both blushed when we noticed the position we were in. He was on top of me, on his cot, with my hand in his hair, and my other one on his chest. His hands were on my back, and there were… dare I say it… witnesses. And wolf whistles.

"Well, looky here. It's Squid and Flame." There, in the door way, stood Ratchet and Zigzag, laughing their asses off.


	7. Kisses and Rescues

"So, is it true? You and Squid made out?" Magnet asked, causing me to blush.

"Yes, it's true." I snapped, making him to jump.

"So, can you do it again?" We were at the dinner, me and Squid holding hand under the table. Both of us looked at each other, and leaned in. If it was a show they wanted… a show they would get. I put my hands in his hair; his went on the small of my back. There were cat calls and whistles, and hooting. We had to breathe, so, we stopped kissing.

"So, you two weren't kidding."

"Um, no, we weren't kidding. Now, why would we be?"

"Yeah, would you like more proof." Squid said, looking at me.

"Nah, not right now. But, you guys look cute together. Really." Zigzag made one of the gayest comments of his life, and got a smack on the back of the head, from me.

"So, I heard you're with Squid now." A voice said from behind me as I walked back from the showers. Good thing I brought a bathing suit.

"What's it to ya?" I turned around, and the guy started backing me up towards the showers.

"Oh, I just thought you and me would make a much better couple." He responded. That's when I realized who it was. Lump. I kneed him in the crotch, causing him to stumble. But, then, he hit me. Right across the face. He had me against the shower stall. His hand was over my mouth, and, I knew just what he was going to do. He was going to… then; somebody grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, pushed him on the ground, and started punching him and kicking him.

"What the hell do you _think _you were doing with _my girlfriend_?"

"Squid, you're going to get into trouble. Stop, Squid!" and he did. He spit on Lump and walked me back to the tent, looking at my face. That's when I felt the blood dripping from my nose.

"He… that bastard hit you?! Oh, he's going to…" Squid growled. But, I cut him off.

"Squid, no. Not tonight. You'll get into trouble." I got a wash-cloth out of my bag and started dabbing it on my nose. "And I'm usually on the thumbs up team of getting in trouble."

"Here, let me help. The guys are at the wreck-room, playing another game of pool. You know, Ratchet's pretty damn good with a pool stick." He took the rag and wiped the blood. He told me to tip my head back… he said that's what the school nurse told him to do if he got a nosebleed. I always thought it was head forward.

"Hey, what happened?" X-Ray asked, followed by the rest of D-Tent.

"Lump. He tried to rape me. He hit me, and Squid came along, and beat the shit out of him! I got a pretty damn bad nosebleed, though." I noticed I was still in my bathing suit, so, I told the others to either turn around or get lost. I quickly slipped off my top and bottom, put on my undergarments, along with my pajamas… ha ha, pajamas, and combed my hair after I told them to turn around.

"Hey Squid, thanks." I stood up and kissed him. I couldn't hear anything around us. It was just me and him.

"Guys, it's time for bed. I would suggest stopping." Ratchet said, tapping me on the back.

"Alright, alright. Well, night everyone." And the last thing I felt was a kiss on the cheek from my boyfriend, Squid.

"


	8. Zero's Gone and Game Ideas

**I'm back! You miss me?!**

**Here's the latest installment to CGL! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything other than Flame.**

"So, do you think he's buzzard food by now?" Squid asked me as we sat down in the wreck-room.

"I don't know. I hope he's ok. The place feels kind of… I don't know, lonely without him here." I stated, nervously playing with my hands.

It was a week after the "incident", and Zero was gone. He ran away, after smacking Mr. Pendanski over the head with a shovel. He was making fun of him for being "stupid".

Stanley started teaching Zero to read, and the Warden, Mr. P, and Mr. Sir found out about it. And man, were they pissed. Dr. Pendanski asked Zero what D-I-G spelled and continued making fun of him. So , Zero smacked the dude over the head with the shovel. Then, Zero said it spelled dig, and ran out into the dessert. We hadn't heard from him since.

"He'll be fine, Flame, don't worry." My boyfriend said to me.

"Squid, wanna play a game?!" I asked him, excited all of a sudden.

"Um, that depends what it's gunna be. It can't be, like, I don't know, Simon Says or something."

"Don't worry, it's not. Get the guys. It's called sabotage the idiot." Squid walked off with a smirk on his face. I'm pretty sure he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Fun, fun, fun!" Eddy said, over hearing. "But, who would we be sabotaging?"

"Ed, my friend, who do you think?"

"Oh, I got it. Guys, we're playing a game called sabotage the idiot." Eddy told them, and everyone smirked. It was going to be one hell of a plan, one in which we had to be extremely careful.


	9. Pranks and Making Out

**I am really, really sorry for such a long wait. I've been working on my other story, 6****th**** year, which is a Harry Potter fanfic, and I almost forgot about this! Forgive me, I beg of you! **

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Holes, Don't Claim too. Got it? Good. **

"Got the lizard?" Squid whispered, as I stood before them with a bag.

"Of course. Now, who's got the rope?" Ratchet held up a thick rope that we would use to suspend the yellow spotted lizard so that it wouldn't actually kill anyone… If it was alive, which it wasn't.

"Alright… A tent here we come." Magnet stated. It was around 12 at night… pitch black and perfect!

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just try not to get caught… I don't want the aliens coming after me." Zigzag mumbled. I felt bad for my little Paranoid Ziggy.

So, from our magically awesome D-Tent, we tip-toed (yes, I said tip-toed) and finally reached A tent. Carefully, I tied the rope around the lizard… It was a very creepy dead one, and we went to the back of the tent, where there was a very small, almost unnoticeable hole that we could easily put the lizard through. We slipped it through, and started making hissing noises, trying ever so hard to not crack up laughing as Lump flipped out.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! It's a yellow spotted lizard! Help me!" He squealed in a very high-pitched voice. We heard a thud and a crash, as Lump began to stumble outside with his tent.

"Shit!" I muttered as we maneuvered around the back, me carrying our dead lizard carcass. We heard Lump yelling at Mr. Sir, commanding him to come save him from the lizard. I fell backwards on my cot, my breath coming in short as I laughed harder than I ever had. The rest of my friends seemed to be experiencing similar side effects, not to mention Zigzag having to hold onto Ratchet to not pass out. They looked kind of cute together… Ever the eccentric ones.

"That… was… absolutely… amazing!" Squid squeezed the words in between laughing.

"I… know." I responded, trying to stop laughing so I could catch my breath. About 5 minutes later, our tent stopped laughing… until we heard the commotion down at A tent.

"There's nothing here, you sacks of worthless crap! You woke me up _now _so that I could see that nothing was here?!" Mr. Sir hollered. We heard a muffled answer from Lump.

"Mr. Sir, I swear to God it was hanging above my bed!"

"No, I bet you were dreaming. Don't test me boy." Magnet was the first to start laughing, and then it progressed, until all of us, including Caveman, were laughing until we were crying.

"But… … I swear, it was right here!"

"No, it wasn't! Do you want me to get the Warden? Waking me up in the middle of the night… I should be asleep right now! But, no, I have to be woken up by your pansy ass!" Mr. Sir then stormed past our tent, and then we saw it… Duck boxers and a pink tee-shirt. I mean, Mr. P I can understand, but Mr. Tough-Ass? Never would've thought it! And that night I swear to God I died from laughing.

(Next Day)

"Ducky boxers… _Ducky Boxers_!" Squid exclaimed after digging the next day.

"Yes, Ducky Boxers! You didn't see them?" I told him as we sat on the couch in the Wreck-Room.

"Of course I saw them! _How can I miss them?_" I laughed at that shocked look on his face.

"I don't know, Squid. You're you. You miss a lot. But, then again, so do I."

"Yeah… You do. And I do too. Trust me; we're not the most observant couple in the world." He chuckled softly and he played with my hair.

"You know, I never thought I'd get a boy friend in a detention facility." I kissed him softly, and then he deepened the kiss. I can honestly say I didn't even hear the whistles around me. When I started to notice them, I didn't stop kissing Squid… I did, however, start French kissing him. Well, actually, he started French kissing me.

"Spare us! Either that or get a room!" Ratchet said. I flipped her off and continued kissing him, that is, until I actually had to breathe.

"Curse you oxygen…" I mumbled my forehead against his.

"Amen to that. Say, in about 30 seconds, do you want to kiss right next to Ratchet?"

"Mmmhmm."

And that's what we did. We had a very passionate make-out session right next Ratchet, and we heard her telling us to get away from her. Nah, we didn't listen. When we stopped, it was dinner time.

"And that's how you creep out Ratchet…" Squid muttered and took my hand.


	10. Letters From the Devil

**A/N Hi everyone! I apologize for the ever so long wait! It's just I've been working on my other story! But, here it goes! Thank you MidnightShadow506672 for the much needed inspiration!**

I walked slowly into the Wreck Room, with Squid's arm circling my waist. Digging was done for the day, and my hole of hell carved with it. I was thinking about my "parents" and how I wished to never hear from them again.

"What's on your mind, baby?" Squid asked in his really cute southern drawl. We sat down next to Ziggy on the couch. I twisted my hair into a braid, pretending to ignore him. He obviously could tell when something was wrong with me. I shook my head and put my head on his chest. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear. "You're thinking about your parents then." I nodded.

"Yep." Just then X-Ray handed me a letter. It was one of those God Damn 'speak of the devil and they shall appear" situations. Except, obviously the people who called themselves my parents weren't there, and instead of their appearance, it was a letter. Squid looked at it, shook his head, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to open it if you don't want to."

"I think I better. I mean, what is the worst they could say?" Of course, I knew they could say _a lot_ about me in the stupid thing. But, I could say worse thing about them. I opened the letter.

_Bridget,_

_ I just wanted to write to you to say you are so very stupid for doing what you did. You're step father and I had to buy a new car to replace the one you totaled, and we also had to pay expenses for the pole you ruined. How I got stuck with a devil spawn _(**A/N my English teacher got mad at me because I called my ex boy friend devil spawn. It was really funny!)**_ like you is beyond me! I hope you enjoy the scars we gave you. I just wanted to let you know I am shipping you off to live with your grandmother. Your stuff is there waiting for you. I hate you and wish you were never born. You are a disgrace, Bridget Jean Anderson. You are the reason your father left. Have fun living in that camp. I hope you have no friends, and are having a miserable time. I don't send my love, and I send grace to your grandmother who has to deal with you._

_Your Disgraced Mother_

There were tears in my eyes. I was so happy to be sent to live with my grandmother. According to what Squid said about where he lived, we'd be going to the same school and I'd be living 5 minutes away from him. I turned over the paper, and composed a reply to my mother.

_Hey mom, _

_ Hate you too! I'm ecstatic you and dad had to use some of your booze money to do something good for others! And I'm not a bad kid mom. Devil spawn isn't a bad kid. And thank you for sending me off to my grandmothers. It's much better than staying in that rotting hell crack apartment with you and that drunk. And _you're _disgraced? And of me? I wouldn't be as disgraced with me as you should be with yourself. I mean look at yourself! Drug taker, alcohol obsessed, and couldn't even raise a kid! Oh, and it's not "Bridget" anymore. The names Flame. _

_You're amazing daughter,_

_Flame_

"You alright, Flame?" Squid asked. I laughed, and he looked extremely confused.

"Yeah, Squid. I'm better than I've been in the longest time." I smiled. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I stand corrected. _Now _I am better than I have been in the longest time." He laughed and smiled, and we kissed again.

**A/N Yeah, yeah. This may suck, but hey, I'm a little rusty. What'd you think? Review!**


	11. Saying Goodbye and Grandma Time

"Squid, I'm going to miss you." My eyes teared up. A lot. I felt like crying. Why was I leaving Squid, and all my buddies at Camp Hell on Earth? Simple: Zero and Stanley came back, and apparently found Stanley's great great grandfathers fortune. Or something. But the Warden wanted it, and said it was hers. But, Zero's reading skills saved their asses. He was all like, 'it says Stanley's name on it.' And that was that. Until, ya know, the lady and the cop came and arrested the Warden, Mr. Sir, and Pendanski. Turns out Mr. Sir had a really ladylike name. Matched his _charming _personality. Oh yeah, and Stanley was innocent... however, that just proved he was even more of a wuss than I immagined. Couldn't even steal a pair of shoes.

So, they were going home. Or to Stanley's or something like that. And the rest of us were going to be doing community service. But, we were going to be seperated, which bothered me. But we had cell phones with numbers... used for keeping in touch. And besides, my grandma's house was 5 minutes from Squid's mom's place. And whenever his mom was drunk, I had told him he could come over whenever. I didn't want him hurt.

Now, it was raining for the first time in 100 years. And it was mixing in my tears. I was going to miss everyone here. Even Stanley... ok, maybe not. But Squid... Oh, God, I would miss him.

"I'm gunna miss you too. I-I love you." He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and his went around my back. I couldn't believe it; we were doing the most cliche thing in the world. Kissing in the rain. But it was just so... perfect. And it was the most water I had had in months. We could've been kissing for minutes, or hours, or days. We just wanted to remember each other, even though we would make sure to see each other. A lot. When we pulled away, he reached his hand out and brushed my tears away.

"Squid, you promise me you won't get hurt? Are you riding back with me and my Grandma?" I said through our hug. I had just seen my Grandma's white Sudan pull up. It had been raining for the entire day, through the night, and now it was 11 o'clock in the morning and my Grandma was coming to pick us both up because the cop guy had alerted our parents of our realese and community service hours and shit. Oh yes, I did just unnecasarily put shit in their and put an entire sentence in makking sure you special kiddies knew that. Haha, oh yeah! I'm SPECIAL!

"Yes, Flame. I promise you, I won't get hurt. Sure. _That _woman won't be here for me." We picked up our bags, and opened the trunk to my grandmother's car. We put them in, and went to say goodbye to everyone. I started with Magnet.

"Nos vemos más tarde. Voy a echar de menos." I gave him a hug, and he hugged me back. I picked up some spanish from him... sort of.

"Nos vemos, perra." And that I knew meant female dog, and was intending to be an insult. I laughed and backed away.

"Did you just call me a female dog?" He laughed and nodded. "I'll see you around, little bastard." Then, I moved onto X-Ray.

"See ya, X." I hugged him, and he hugged me.

"You were pretty cool, ya know? I'm gunna miss you, Flame. Not everyones as nice as D Tent, ya know. " He laughed.

"Thanks X. I'll miss you, too." His glasses were a lot cleaner. Aww, my little X-Ray is growing up! Armpit came up to me, and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him, as far as I could reach, anyway. He didn't smell as bad.

"See ya, dog." He said, and I laughed. "Good luck in the real world. Don't get knocked up." I laughed, and he looked very serious.

"Dude, trust me. Squid and I are going to _wait _for that." Squid's mouth hung open, and sound like 'but' came out. "No buts mister. See ya, dog." I responded to his previous statement. My paranoid little Zigzag came next. I walked up to him, and reached up to rub his very much ziggy hair.

"I'll see ya later, Flame. Watch out for the aliens. There watching." I looked serious. My poor, poor little boy.

"Ok. You too. I'll miss ya, Ziggy." He kissed my forehead, in a brotherly way. I 'awwed'.

There was a honk from my grandmothers car, and Squid and I waved one last time before running towards it. We hopped into the back seat, and before I knew it, my grandmother was babbling away.

"Hey Bridgey! How's my little- oh, well, I guess you're not so little anymore, huh. It's ok, though. I'm glad you're coming to live with me! It's going to be like old times, in the summer when you used to come up and visit. Who's this young man? Is this the, and I quote, 'sexy, badass, delinquint who is so sweet and amazing and the best kisser ever'?," I blushed, and Squid smirked. Jesus granny!, "I hope you two like pizza. Oh, you live around us, don't you Alan? You and Bridgey are going to be spending a lot of time together! You two'll be going to the same school, and look at the two of you! Such handsome and beautiful tan, strong teenagers! When I was a kid..." I will spare you the rest of the ride. She talked, and I honestly think Squid and I got in 6 words. Combined.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you weren't disapointed. I promise, I will update sooner! I hope ya like Granny Anderson! This was for you, Punkgirl! **


	12. Fighting For You and Stanley's Party

"School." Squid said as we approached the large white building with the words _Daily Highschool_ written in large black letters across the top of the building. Ah yes, school. My personal hell. I reached for Squid's hand and gave it a reasuring squeeze, though it was more to reasure myself that I wasn't going to have to go through this alone.  
Walking together, we went to the front desk. The office lady absent-mindedly handed us our schedules, and Squid guided me through the halls by my hand. That was when we reached our first class, out of the three, that we had together. Luckily we had lunch together, or I was sure I would die of boredom. The teacher of the class told us to sit in an empty seat, which were two in the back. By then we had stopped holding hands.  
"Ok class. This is Alan and Bridget. They will be joining us for the remainder of the school year. I am Mr. Reindeer, yes like the animal, but please call me M.R." I liked this guy. He was young, and extremely tall and lanky. The class oogled at us as we took out seats.  
"Oh lord, Flame. What have we gotten ourselves into?" I shook my head in response as M.R. began his history lesson on Colonial America.  
**After School**

"Bad Squid! Bad!" I scolded him as I put an icepack on his eye. We were sitting in my grandmothers living room. He just laughed at me. I scowled and brushed some of his hair off of his face while I adjusted the icepack again. He looked downright sexy, smiling and laughing, but I was slightly pissed at my delinquint.

"You should've seen the other guy." He told me as he sat as still as possible, hands resting on his jean clad legs. Mine were brushing his, though I was wearing a pair of jean shorts. He almost cautiously placed his hand on my thigh.

"I did. I think you might've sent him to the hospital. The only reason you didn't get suspended was because we're 'new and don't know any better'. And to be completely honest with you, I could've taken that ass hole myself." I removed the icepack for a second to observe his black eye. I tried to ignore his large, warm hand on my leg as my face leaned closer to his to get a better look at his eye.

"Do I look ruggedly handsome?" I scoffed but decided to play along. Or seem like I was.

"No Squid, you look even better." I said, my voice a whisper. "You look ruggedly... STUPID!" I exclaimed. His hand stayed in place and he leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss. He leaned me backwards on the couch, and I wrapped my hands in his dark hair. Our tounges began to dance. I pushed him off of me and replaced the icepack on his face, while he replaced his hand on my thigh.

"Aw, c'mon sweetie. I was doing it to protect you. He was looking at you in ways reserved for me and _only_ me." He said possevily. I blushed slightly, but then regained my composer.

"I know you were. But I hate the fact you got into a fight because of me." He laughed and brushed the piece of hair, that was really starting to piss me off, out of my eyes and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Bridget, I'll always get into fights to protect you." I blushed as he kissed me again. And this time, I more than enjoyed it. I absolutely loved it. I pulled away to breath for 10 seconds. We then leaned backwards, or I did anyway with him on top, and commenced a deepened make out session. That's when I heard my grandmother laughing. We stopped and pulled apart.

"Young Man, what are you doing on top of my Bridgey?" She tried to sound serious, but she was smiling. Squid looked scared shitless, but his hand was still on my thigh though higher up then before. I was blushing as my granny looked at us and noticed it. Shaking her head, she walked away, but not before calling out, "Soups on in 10."

"I," He kissed my nose, "love," He kissed my cheek, "you," he kissed my other cheek, "so," he kissed my lips, "much." He kissed my neck and began trailing kissses down it.

I stopped him for a second and did the same to him. "I," I kissed his nose, "love," I kissed his cheek, "you," I kissed his other cheek, "too." That's when I realized it was my first time say that I loved him. And it was truer than I realized.

**3 Months Later**

Today was the day Stanley's father's commercial aired. Though we weren't on the best of terms, I was friends with everyone else. I had my pink bikini under a pretty, blue, casual looking sun grandmother had driven us up a few hours ago, and we were staying over night at a friends house with her. It was in walking distance to Caveman's house. I ran down the stairs, because I knew Squid was done and waiting for me. I jumped down 5 stairs and landed with a crash. I glared at the stairs and started cursing it out. Standing up I looked at my boyfriend, and blushed at Squid's wide eyed expression.

"Sooo how do I look?" I asked. My question must have sent him crash landing down to earth.

"You look... you look... I'm not sure if there's a word to describe how good you look." I smiled both at his response, and the fact that his stammered answer was extremely adorable.

Once we got to Stanley's, everyone greeted us kindly. Or as kindly as my bad ass friends possibly could. Stanley's mom came over to me.

"Oh are you Bridget? Stanley's told me so much about you." The one thought in my head as she said goes as follows: _Shit_. But then I realized she wasn't in the least hostile.

"Oh did he? I hope everything was good." I laughed as the woman did. She was very kind, I noticed.

"Oh don't worry. It was all very good, actually. He said you were very nice to him, and how you were the first one to help him with Hector's dissapearence." I smiled. Boy had that kid _lied_. But I was kind of glad he did. At least his mom wouldn't try putting arsonic in my soda... damn, I'm getting just as bad as Ziggy.

"Oh well you're son was very nice to me in return. Thank you for having me." If there was one thing my sober mother and my father had instilled in my brain it was courtesy.

"Is that boy your boy friend?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, his names Alan." I giggled a bit and she smiled.

"You two do make a great couple."

"Thank you Mrs. Yelnats."

"Well, go have fun! You don't want an old woman slowing you down!" I said thank you again and walked over to the pool, where everyone else was swimming. I placed my towel, which I hadn't realized I was holding, next to everyone elses and took off my sun dress. Magnet whistled and Squid clapped.

"Oh yeah, Chica!" Magnet called. Squid punched his arm good naturedly and I dived into the water. We just swam a while in there. I explained to Alan, lord that's weird, what Mrs. Yelnats had wanted. He thought it was odd that Stanley didn't tell his mom the truth, but then again he did lie to her about the true conditions of Green Lake.

"It's starting, It's starting!" His parents ushered us out of the pool, and we all grabbed our towels and rushed into the living room, fighting for spots on the couch. I ended up sitting on Squid's lap his head peaking from the crook of my neck, where before it started, he was kissing and biting. Either nobody noticed or nobody cared. I wasn't exactly sure.

After watching the commercial, we had hot dogs. And later on, probably around 2, we all went home. And that was probably the most fun I'd had in a while.


	13. Epilouge

"Ricky! Eddie!" My daughter charged my friends with such vigor that I had no doubt she'd knock them over. My daughter, Danielle, was born shortly after Alan and I got hitched. It was really a nice wedding. I fell in love with my dress, and apparently Alan like what was underneath it better, if you get what I'm saying.

I was pregnant for two months before we got married. We were 20, exactly. Alan and I opened a restraunt called Green Lake, after the place we first met. In the first couple months it didn't attract much business, and with my swelling belly, it was difficult to move. But all of a sudden, a huge rush of business followed the birth of Danielle Bridget. She had her fathers dark hair and my blue eyes. Eddie and Ricky had gotten a bit... reckless, and a year before Dani was born, had a son named Aaron. He was the spitting image of his father, with his mother's pale skin. We lived in a small suburb in New Jersey. We had moved there when Alan first proposed, and bringing Granny with us, Green Lake was built in one of the shopping centers.

The very shy Aaron peeked out from behind his fathers legs. Noticing him, my cocky, hyper active daughter charged the boy and tackled him into a hug!

"Aaron!"

"Dani!" That was my daughter's nickname. I loved her more than words could express. In my arms I held my son, Alan Junior, or LIttle A as we had taken to calling him. He had just turned 2.

"Where's Squid- I mean Alan?" Ricky asked.

"Nice to see you too. ALAN! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" I yelled. My husband came racing down the stairs, and swooped me into a kiss. I heard two simaltanious ew's from the pre schoolers, and the baby started to cry.

"Sorry, hey Bridget." Ricky corrected. He pulled me into a hug and I kissed him on the cheek.

"How'd the two of you like being tackled by Dani?" I asked. They laughed and I joined in. My daughter was a pip. Speeking of Dani, she had raced outside to show Aaron her swingset.

"I loved it. Hey." Eddie hugged me. I laughed at her non-sarcastic response.

They both hugged my husband as I went into the kitched to pour some wine.

Ah, alchohol. I drank it, but would never turn into my mother. Speaking of her, I only spoke to her once and that was at my wedding, which Alan forced me to invite her too. She yelled at me about getting pregnant and called Dani a "bastard child, just like you." I slapped her across the face, explaining "nobody disses my baby," and kicked her out. I've never spoken to her since.

As for everyone else:

Jos'e's studying to become an animal trainer. He even invited Alan, the kids, and I to one of his shows ince he's done school.

Rex is a doctor. Now we all have an exscuse to call him X-Ray, because he actually does deal with X-Rays.

Hector became a palentoliogist. Or rather, is studying to become one. He did say he liked to dig... and dig he will do.

RIcky became a writer of SCi-Fi. He knew it so well because of his frequent paranoid assumptions. We even owned some of his books.

Stanley became an inventor like his father. 'Nuff said.

Eddie... well, Eddie works with racecars. Professionally.

And the rest of our lives, well, that's for another story.

**A/N and that's that. Look out for my sequal "Next Generation." It tells about Little A, Aaron, and Dani!**


End file.
